


sweet dreams of holly and ribbon

by ivyrobinson



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyrobinson/pseuds/ivyrobinson
Summary: collection of dimya christmas ficlets
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21





	1. If you don’t stop singing Jingle Bells, I am going to hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> 20\. “If you don’t stop singing Jingle Bells, I am going to hurt you”

“If you don’t stop singing Jingle Bells,” Anya warns from her precarious placement on Dmitry’s shoulders as she attempts to finish decorating her family’s (far too big) Christmas tree. “I’m going to hurt you.” 

He switches to whistling. If she didn’t think he would drop her if she were to kick him, her foot would be dug into his shoulder. 

“You don’t even celebrate Christmas,” she grinds out, trying to fix the tinsel she just threw on there. 

Dmitry abruptly stops and she knows she’s said the wrong thing. 

He tilts his head up, “You’re right. And yet I was told my attendance was mandatory at the Romanov family Christmas celebration.” 

“Not for Christmas reasons,” Anya sighs. “To help me keep my sanity.” 

She loves her family but if they weren’t overwhelming then they wouldn’t be Romanovs. Anya knows she is overwhelming as well. Dmitry teases her about it endlessly. 

“How is that going for you?” 

Anya drops tinsel in his hair, and he laughs, shaking it out but some metallic blue strands stick to his hair. 

“Let me down, you oaf,” she demands, ignoring that question. “I think I’m done.” 

“You don’t want me to carry you around on my shoulders all day?” Dmitry asks but reaches up to help her down from her perch. She lands softly on her feet, a bit of rush to suddenly be down so low again. 

“It’ll make it difficult for us to get through doorways,” she points out and he leans down to kiss her. He’s much less annoying this way. 

“We have to gather around the fireplace with hot chocolate soon,” she tells him. 

“You know your mother tried to show me your family’s ring collection earlier,” he mentions casually and Anya groans, hiding her face against his shoulder. “Do you think she was trying to tell me something?” 

“Nothing that you should listen to,” Anya says. She’s not worried about Dmitry giving into her family’s pressure to propose to her, but it’s still mortifying to think of them trying. 

“You never want me to propose?” Dmitry asks her. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“That’s not what I was saying, you ass.” Again, she wonders why she brought him along. His presence was causing more stress. 

Actually that’s a lie, if he wasn’t here then she would be the one her mother was questioning about getting engaged. 

At least with Dmitry her mother would attempt to be subtle about it. She wouldn’t succeed, but an attempt would be made. 

“I’ll try to make sure you’re not alone with my mom anymore,” Anya promises. 

“And we’re leaving before New Years?” He asks her and she nods. 

That was the deal, he accompanies her to her family’s Christmas celebration- her family has a week long ordeal going from right before Christmas Eve until New Year’s day- and she would be able to leave before New Year’s for once. 

Her parents were not aware of this arrangement yet but they’d been trying to get her to bring her boyfriend to a family celebration for three years now so they could hardly complain. 

He kisses her temple, “Good.” 

“Exhausted by the Romanovs already?” She teases and he shakes his head. 

“Just eager to be alone with you again.” 

Anya narrows her eyes in suspicion but her oldest sister is shoving a mug of hot chocolate in her hands and she doesn’t get a chance to follow up on that. 

But once they’re back in their apartment for the new year her mother’s wish comes true and he proposes (with a ring of his own, none tied to her ancestors) and she finds herself engaged. 

(It was her wish too.)


	2. to dance under sparkling lights

“You don’t even celebrate Christmas,” Dmitry feels the need to point out as his mother clutches him arm down the path of lights and decorations that she and his youngest sister, Trina, has dragged him along with them, claiming they needed male protection. 

As the only make member of his family for the past ten years, he knows several of his sisters could inflict a lot of damage. 

“I celebrate with you,” Valerie Sudayeva counters, squeezing his arm. “Since your father isn’t around to.” 

Constantine Sudayev had passed away back when Dmitry was 12, leaving behind Dmitry and his seven younger sisters. Well 6 at the time, Katrina hadn’t yet been born. 

“Oh you’re going to play that card,” Dmitry teases. “Where are the twins?”

“Maya will be home tomorrow,” his mother responds as Trina is distracted by a rather large light up candy cane. “Kalya is bringing home a friend from college.” 

“Boyfriend?” Dmitry asks, reaching out to try to redirect his nine year old sister back on the path. She’s the one that looks most like their father, as if to make up for the fact he wouldn’t be around for any of her life outside the womb. 

Val snorts, “No, her roommate.” Dmitry sighs. “Oh, what’s one more girl in the house?”

“I can’t even recognize half my sisters,” he complains. 

His mother lets go of him, to wrap her arms around Trina. “I think that’s just a sign you need to come home more.” 

“You walked into that one, Dima,” his sister tells him and then ducks when he goes to ruffle his hair. 

“Go find your sister,” Val tells him. 

“Which one?” 

“Any one of them!” She calls after him. 

Dmitry takes the opportunity to break off from that part of his family, stopping at the stand for some hot chocolate and continuing on the path. 

He’s not particularly looking for his sisters, there’s so many of them he assumes eventually he has to come across one of them. He’s not even certain who is home yet, or where the others under 18 but older than Trina currently are. 

His mother swears she can keep track of it all and he’s not one to question her, but he does have some doubts. 

Not that he would ever share them with her. 

Dmitry doesn’t even have a good sense of where he even is because he turns a corner and runs into something. 

Or rather, some _one_. 

At the last moment, he manages to turn his cup so it splashes his hand rather than either of their clothes. The girl he’s bumped into is most definitely not related to him. 

“Sorry!” She squeaks, looking up at him. She’s petite, with strawberry curls underneath a beanie that is as blue as her eyes. 

Dmitry absently rubs his wrist, “It’s okay, I think it might have knocked some sense into me.” 

“Not nearly enough,” she says, with a smirk. “We’re standing under a mistletoe and you haven’t even tried to kiss me yet.”

He looks up and confirms, yes they’re absolutely standing under an arch at the entrance to one of the paths and there is a mistletoe above them. 

“Easy fix,” he responds, in what he hopes is a smooth manner but most likely is not and dips his head down while she raises up on her tiptoes until their lips meet. 

It’s brief but sweet, her lips slightly chapped and tasting of berries. And ending abruptly when an all too familiar shriek sounds out. 

“ _Dmitry_ , you cannot kiss my roommate!” His sister, Kalya tells him, tugging on the girl’s elbow. “It’s a rule- no kissing your siblings’ friends!”

“I don’t remember you ever following that rule,” Dmitry points out, and then to the girl. “Kalya is my most dramatic sister.” 

“Oh good, I was afraid of what the next level was,” she says and his sister huffs. “I’m Anya, by the way.” 

“Dmitry,” he says, even though his sister had rather yelled it earlier. “And we were just following tradition, Karolya.”

Kalya glances up at the mistletoe and pulls Anya further away from it and from him.

“That’s holly, you dumbass,” she tells him. 

Anya giggles, not looking sheepish at all. “Whoops, my bad.” She smiles widely at him. “See you around, Dmitry.” 

He lifts his hand up in a little bit of a wave. Maybe his mother was right, after all, and having yet another girl around this holiday not be so bad. 

Not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this really comes from it amuses me that as a whole we like to create different aus where we are like okay the romanovs are alive but for the most part we draw the line at Dmitry’s parent or parents still being alive so here is my contribution to Dmitry’s mom is still alive and he has seven younger sisters


	3. to dance under sparkling lights part 2

Anya had no expectation of even looking at Kalya’s older brother twice, or even once. She’d seen photos, Kalya’s side of their room was littered with family photos, similar to the way Anya’s was. In them he was usually wearing some sort of baseball cap, usually backwards in that stupid way boys normally do and he usually was in the back, several younger sisters in front of him. 

Natasha was the second tallest, just two inches shorter than her brother. Compared to Anya’s family, the Sudayev siblings were terrifyingly tall. 

It’s something her and Kalya had instantly bonded over- Anya coming from a family of five and Kalya one of eight. Both had only one brother, but on opposite sides of the birth order. 

Some of her roommate’s stories about her sisters got muddled together (as she’s sure hers does for Kalya) but as the only boy her stories of her brother Dmitry always stuck. 

She had seen him at the Christmas light walk, tall and hatless and even so she had rather easily recognized him as her friend’s older brother. There was a dimple in his cheek that hadn’t been captured in any photo or she hadn’t noticed it, and the green of the lights had reflected in the green part of his eyes. 

And then she had kissed him and it was very nice. Super nice. 

It’s probably impolite to kiss your friend’s brother when you come stay at their house for the holidays and to end up in his attic bedroom with his tongue inside you. In her defense, she’d had a rather stressful phone conversation with her sister, Tatiana. 

“You’re all brats,” her sister had complained. “You couldn’t spend one Christmas with Auntie Xenia?”

Anya would rather stab herself in the eye. “You’re spending one Christmas with her, how is that going?”

“She’s family,” Tanya pointed out. “Did you all need to come up with excuses? Now everyone is asking me about it.”

“You have Alexei,” Anya feels the need to point out. 

“Nonna and I are the only ones who know how to sign so they’re not asking him any questions,” Tatiana ground out, proving Anya’s point as to why she wouldn’t want to spend any time with these family members. 

“You’ll get niece of the year,” Anya had supplied, rather helpfully even if Tatiana disagreed. “Have to go, love you- bye!”

Tatiana is rather good at guilt tripping, not just with words but tone and well placed silences when she’s speaking. 

Anya had needed a way to unwind and Dmitry was proving to be very adept at getting her to unravel. 

She tugs on his hair pulling on his hair until his mouth is back on hers. She should probably stop them both soon before she crosses a line she shouldn’t on the second night of her staying there. 

Dmitry must be on the same wave length because he drags his mouth off of hers, “Should we stop?”

The fact that he brings up stopping, makes her want to not stop even more. 

But she nods reluctantly. “Five more minutes.”

He laughs but kisses her with swollen lips. This is definitely better than sitting in an expensive dress in her aunt’s house, with a bunch of relatives she only sees once a year criticising her choice of major, choice of school, the amount of skin exposed by her dress, her posture and whatever else there is to pick apart about her. 

“You’re really pretty,” he tells her. 

Anya wants to make a joke that he’s only saying that because she’s….but then she realizes she hasn’t done much but kiss and wind him up and he’s done all the giving so he just might mean it. 

“Thanks,” she says, her hand twisted in his sweater so he can’t quite get up yet. “You’re really pretty too.”

“I get that all the time,” he jokes (or maybe he’s not joking), and she releases him so he can get up on his knees. “Be right back.”

Dmitry kisses her once more before disappearing into what she assumes is the bathroom attached to the attic bedroom. 

She finds her underwear and leggings and wriggles back into them, trying to rub her lips back down to normal and checking her phone for missed messages. 

Just one from Kalya telling her that she, Maya and Daria are watching a movie in the den if she wanted to join them. 

It’s easy to get lost in a house with nine other people, and Anya’s rather a pro at it from her own house. Sneaking out of an attic will prove trickier if anyone else is around that hallway. 

Dmitry returns as she’s standing and untwisting her skirt. He goes down the stairs first, making sure it’s clear for her before she goes down as well. 

And she’s left to wonder how difficult it would be to sneak out of Kalya and Maya’s room that night and back into the attic again. 

Probably somewhere rangining between too difficult and impossible. 

Dmitry’s fingers brush against her back before they part and she rather thinks they may find a way after all.


End file.
